User blog:SCherry08/Dear Sophie
A few messages to one of our favorite messages...from the wiki. i kind have been spamming everyone to sign here: http://highlysensitiveperson.wikia.com/wiki/Sophie_Sign-In and this was the result: Sophie- Even though we never were close I think you are awesome and in hope you get well soon and I think you're a great admin. I think you made the best wiki in the history of wikis. I remember when you came on I was thrilled. I hope you get better soon. Sophie- I know we aren't as exactly close, but I have always considered you as a friend, as well as the creator of the iCarly wikia and an amazing admin. It's so sad that your poorly and I really do hope you will get better soon... :] ... I believe in you and I know you will make through this, it may be painful but your a good person and I believe you deserve the best treatment you could possibly have. We're all praying and rooting for you and Get well soon Sophie :] ~Purple xx Sophie~Even though we have never been very close, it makes me sad to think that you are ill and suffering. All I want is for you to get well. I know you are a very strong person, so I believe you will pull through. Just remember that no matter what happens, all of us at the iCarly wiki will be with you, every step of the way. We all care about you, tremendously. GET WELL, SOON!!!!!~Cartoonprincess xD Sophie- we all love you here! :D You're an awesome admin, an awesome friend and I admire you so much because you must be so strong to go through what you're going through. I hope you get better soon :) -Seddielynxxx Dear Sophie, I have been hoping for a long time that you get well. You have been a very, and I mean VERY awesome friend to me and the rest of the wikia! You are too awesome. I really really give my best wishes to you. You are like a sister to me. :) And please, for everyone's sake,'' do not give up in yourself''. Everything will be fine. Please. So there ya go. I love ya sis! ~Hihi-Sama aka PrincessXCelestia Love you moofin :) - Magicboots O kay, so I only met you a month or 2 ago, but you've already bee a great friend to me, and I always wanted you to get well. Also, you're the one who got me obsessed with MLP. Thanks! :) -Emily Hey Sophie. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and you're beloved by everyone. We went through thin and thick. You're always there for me, and I wanted to thank you for that. Please, never give up. Even if everything is gone, hope is still there, and hope is able to fix anything. You should always keep that in mind, because, it's what forms us. And never be worried. Happiness is the key of life. To end this, once again, thank you for being such an amazing best friend. :)-- Alica Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 12:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) PS: Keep rocking! :D Hi Sophie. Your an awesome person. I really hope everything turns out good for you. We all love you and wish you are okay. [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 13:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Dear Sophie, You're an amazing admin, and a friend. I know what it's like to be going through something like this, but we're all here for you. Hope everything goes well :) - Cookie I'm not logged in so I'll just sign here. Soph, I love and I'll miss you when I get back. Get better soon! *tackle hug* Love, Candy Hey Sophie ;). I just want you to know, that we all love you here (Who WOULDN'T love you?). And I love you too, though we weren't very close. I see you as a wonderful person, a wonderful friend. You'll always be there. I know that you're very strong, and I hope you'll get through, and that you'll never give up. Just know, that I really admire you, not to mention your obssesion with MLP. Girl, you got ME highly obssesed with it, and you should never stop doing that xD. (I call that "Sophie power"). Just keep strong, and know that we'll always be there for you on your hardest times, and know that we LOVE you :). -Gummy Dear Sophie, You're an amazing person! You've been through so much, yet you always keep your head held high and is always there when someone needs a friend. Get better real soon. :) - ILoveSeddie1234321 Hi Sophie! I don't know how to change the text color, but I like it so I'm keeping it! I'm so technologically challenged...Anypooh, you're such a nice and fun person and even though I haven't known you for that long, it has been enough time for me to figure out how cool you are. You're also way more mature than me. Sorry I said MLP was just for little kids. Just because a show was created for people of a certain age group doesn't mean that people of different age groups who watch it are weird. I mean, look at me! I'm fifteen and I watch iCarly! So...yeah. Maybe I'll try watching MLP sometime. I've heard about how good you are at getting people to watch it. You also make the greatest profile page thingies. And just remember that everyone on this Wiki and any other Wiki you go on is here for you. I'm here for you if you need me. So get well real fast and I hope to see you soon! :) Sparklyplatypus 14:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sophie! Get well soon! You are my admin buddy, so good luck and get well! You crated this wiki, and I think this wiki would be nothing without you. Thanks, ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 15:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Sophie. Get well soon. Hopefully, there are some nice pony angels keeping you company. xD Man, I suck at this. This wiki is like a family, and we all have to stick together. i will shut up now... -iCarlyismelife Hi Sophie, I might suck at this, but .... You are a really awesome person, not only for creating the wiki, but also in terms of personality, and although we've never really met, I feel closer to you than to many people I've met in person. There may be people who can't see how great you are and don't like you, but they really shouldn't matter to you. Who SHOULD matter are the people who give you their hand and offer to be at your side no matter where your way leads. As for myself, the depressive phases you have once in a while make me feel kind of helpless, but despite that, I always want to be there for you as much as I can. I will always do my best for you, although I can't guarantee it will be enough. Mak23686 17:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sophie, I know that we aren't like best friends, and i only been here since october 10, but you are an awesome friend, and ....I know i really suck at this....I'll try anything i can.. I love your profile picture! SO CUTE!!! and don't ever be dissapointed because you have friends who are there for you...And..uh... You are very intelligent that you made the wiki and I love that you admire MLP. You have a great personality. I looked at your profile page, and it is quite, very impressive, i love your style and you are an awesome friend to be around with. You are very nice, and you are strong and tough, REMEMBER THAT.... Get well real soon... PEACE! ^_^ ICarvicious22 Hello Sophie, I may not know how much pain you are going through right now but I hope you feel better. I wasn't on the wiki for so much time so I don't know what has been going on when I left. I really hope your okay though and best wishes for everything. Sophie, you're awesome,incredible and super nice. I really, really, really hope you get better soon though. Seddiejathanfan Hey Sophie. I know we never really talked all that much, but it doesn't mean I wasn't concerned or worried when you weren't all that well. I do think though, that you are probably one of the smartest people on tthe wiki - not to mention you're pretty awesome for even creating it in the first place. You are a great, strong person and like I said, you're pretty smart. Your avatars are always adorable and just plain epic. So anyways, get well soon! I bet you noticed I'm not great with words, but hey, I tried. ~TaraBridgette OK, I might not you know you that well, but you were a good admin. Also liked by pretty much everyone here. - Pisces214 Hi Sophie. I know we've never really talked much, but I still consider you a friend and I'm always pretty concerned when you aren't that well. I can't start to imagine the pain you are dealing with and the stress you are under having to deal with our little iCarly problems. You are a fantastic user, and your pretty darn smart. I've always loved your layouts and icons. Hang in there sweety and get well soon. ~Your friend, Ant 157349. (You may have noticed I'm not good at writing this sort of stuff). Category:Blog posts